The present invention relates to casement-type window constructions for panel trucks, vans and the like, and in particular to an improvement in the hinge connection for a handle latch therefor.
In the co-pending application Ser. No. 764,331 filed Aug. 12, 1985, entitled "CASEMENT WINDOW FOR PANEL TRUCKS AND VANS", applicant discloses a casement window construction comprising a rectangular window frame in which a window pane is arranged for restricted pivotal movement about an axis oriented along its upper edge. This earlier application provided an improved connecting pivot mechanism, but relied upon a conventional latch mechanism for manipulating and maintaining the window pane in its closed and open positions.
Such a conventional latch mechanism is shown also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,191 issued Dec. 14, 1982 to Cleon C. MORGAN. The mechanism comprises a toggle or over-centered articulated handle attached to the frame and to the window along its lower edge. The latch is connected to the window by a threaded stud passing through a hole in the pane itself, the stud being held tightly by one or more nuts. This type of connection has several disadvantages, the most important of which is that any warping of the window or displacement of the lock can easily result in breaking the pane itself. Another disadvantage lies in the fact that since the locking and open position of the latch remains fixed at all times, any deterioration of the interposed weather stripping cannot be compensated for.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved latch for pivotally hanging casement windows of a van or panel truck type which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an over-centered latch which is resiliently connected to the window pane to reduce to an absolute minimum the possibility of breakage and to provide a more resilient opening and closure.
It is a further object to provide an improved latch which is simple to install and which has a long-lasting life.
These objects together with other objects and numerous advantages will be obvious from the following disclosure of the present invention.